


Confessions of a Cold Heart

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Frosted-SnowBert [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (Foolish subconscious!), (Probably still OOC), At least- Mine Is, Aware Secondary Consciousness, Caitlin is suddenly unsure..., Continuing on!, For Slend, Frost is awesome BTW, I think my subconscious thinks it can develope characters., Inner Conversations Between Two Personalities, Julian in danger!, Multi, Protective!Frost, SnowBertFrost, Team Flash finds out!!!, alternate personalities, no canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Frost is definitely in the deep end where love is concerned, but Caitlin is hesitant about using such a big word.Can one personality influence the other of their affections?When are they going to tell the others about Frost?Most importantly, why do the bad guys think they can TOUCH Julian?(Pfft! Summary & Title...Who needs a good one anyway?)





	

The CCPD drugs bust takes a lot of Julian's time. Caitlin is understanding, of course. Frost...not so much.

_I thought he processed everything already._

'There were multiple busts and after the results come back there are sometimes more things to do.'

_Bleh. I don't like it._

'You don't have to like it, Frost, but that's how it is.'

_We haven't seen Julian in forever!_

'We saw him yesterday.'

_I think I know what constitutes as 'forever', Cait._

'No you don't. You're the over-dramatic one, remember?'

Frost sighs loudly, then brightens. _Can we go see him?_

'We're helping Barry with his speed today.'

Frost groans. _Again? Bo~ring!_

'Give him a break. He's gone through a lot.'

_He's_ always _going through a lot. The man is an all-in-one soap opera cast._

Caitlin giggles as she locks the front door of their apartment.

'Stop it! That isn't nice.'

_He's not my friend. I don't have to be nice._

'Since when do you not like Barry?'

_It's not that I don't like the guy...He just doesn't know me. You know what I'm talking about._

'Yeah.' Caitlin sighs. 'When do you think I should introduce you to them?'

_How about never?_

'Why so reticent all the sudden? I thought you wanted people to know about you?'

_"Wanted", as in past tense. I don't care about your friends anymore, Cait. I only care about Julian and you. There's no need for anyone else._

'There's nothing wrong with having friends. Even friends of friends.'

_What if they try to get me out of your head? Julian was amazing about learning I existed, but we both know not everyone will be like that._

'I suppose you're right.'

Caitlin feels a strange sensation of protectiveness over her second personality. When she was first...given...the powers, she wanted nothing more than to get rid of them.

Then she opened up herself to Frost and now...Well....Now they were something closer than friends, closer than sisters.

It was like they were soulmates.

Caitlin is so used to having Frost now, that she doesn't want to think about life without her.

_Don't worry so much, snowflake. We'll cross the friendship bridge after we get through the lollipop forest._

'Your sarcasm is duly noted.'

　

* * *

_I don't think it's fair that Barry gets to slack off at copperville while our Julian is kept a prisoner there. They both have the same job, right?_

Caitlin ignores Frost as best she can while she monitors the speedster on the treadmill.

_Don't be rude, Cait. I know you're thinking the same thing._

'Barry has to be prepared to save the city at any given moment. Julian is a great guy, but he's no superhero.'

_He's my hero._

'Great. Now I'm going to have that song in my head.'

Frost starts to sing, _"Let me be your hero, baby!"_

'I hate you.'

_Revenge for those bad puns,_ Frost comments, then continues to sing, _"I can take away the pain!"_

'The words are " _I can_ be your hero" and "I can _kiss_ away the pain".'

_I will stand by you forever!"_ Frost goes on, undeterred. _"You take...my breath away."_

'I give up.'

　

* * *

　

Barry finishes up training and heads to work as Julian walks in.

_What. Is it some sort of trade off?_

"How're things at the CCPD?" Barry asks the other CSI.

"Busy," Julian answers, sounding tired. "Don't worry. I left plenty of work on your desk."

"Gee, thanks," the brunette rolls his eyes as he walks out of the building.

Cisco is out of the building with H.R. for the day, leaving Caitlin & Frost alone with Julian.

"Hello," Julian greets them with a smile as he nervously pulls on his satchel strap. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine," Caitlin answers.

_Better, since you're here._

"Frost is happy to see you," Caitlin adds. It makes the blonde's cheeks pink slightly and he looks to the floor to hide it.

"That's-" Julian clears his throat before lifting his head again. "That's good. Nice. Thank you, Frost. It's-" his smiling face turns to confusion as he asks. "Is it okay for me to talk to her while I'm talking to you?"

"It's fine," Caitlin assures the man. "We're both here at the same time. You just get to see me and I get to talk back right now." She smiles in sympathy as the blonde nods his head although still looking confused. "You're doing surprisingly well. Being understanding, that is," she hurriedly explains when his confusion looks to get worse. "Most people can't wrap their mind around dual personalities, let alone how they function."

"Well, not that it is close at all, even in the smallest of measure, but," Julian nervously adjusts the bag strap again. "I sometimes talk to myself, in my head, and I like to...compare that to speaking to the two of you. But," the word rises higher and he clears his throat to lower his voice again. "I know it isn't the same. That's just...It's just how I sort-of view it. Though I know it's really talking to two people at the same time."

The Brit lets out a tired sigh as he runs a hand over his face.

"I muggled that up," he groans, hand stopping to rest over his eyes.

_Poor baby. He's trying so hard....Let's reward him!_

'Not yet.'

_Yet?_

"Do you remember those old Power Ranger toys?" Caitlin asks. When Julian drops the hand to look at her, she continues. "The ones where you could switch out the faces on the action figure so that it could 'change' into its costume."

"The one with the button? And it spun around in the chest?" the blonde asks.

"Yes!" Caitlin smiles.

_Geeks._

"We're a lot like that," Caitlin presses on. "It's the same body but different faces can pop up. And even though the 'human face' might be showing, you know the 'Power Ranger' face is still inside."

"It's so simple," Julian smiles again. "I don't know why I keep getting confused about it."

Caitlin shrugs, "I get confused about it myself, and it's happening to me."

The pair share a soft chuckle while Frost rolls her eyes.

_Can we reward him now?_

"Julian?" Caitlin says softly, stepping closer to the man. "How long are you able to stay? Here? With us?"

"Uh..." Julian's cheeks return to their pink hue as his eyes dart back and forth between the women's. "I'm currently off the clock. I have the rest of the day. Unless they call me in, of course."

"Of course," the women chime, fingers trailing up the blonde's arms lightly.

"Would you care for a... _proper_...tour of S.T.A.R. labs?"

Julian visibly swallows.

"Yeah, sure," he says, voice weak.

_How marvelous._..

　

* * * * * *

　

A few days pass before the ladies can meet up with Julian again. The trio meet at a restaurant of Frost's choosing this time, and Caitlin relents to take the mental back seat.

The male waiter looks both parts scared and confused at the white-haired, blue-lipped woman that he leads to a table. He glances to the completely normal looking blonde man, trying to surmise how the couple could possibly have met, then wisely decides to keep his opinions, and curiosity, to himself.

Frost had decided on a deep navy colored dress with a short skirt and a dipping neckline. The heels were higher than Caitlin would dare to hold, let alone wear, but she walks in them effortlessly as she moves to the seat Julian pulls out for her.

" _Thank you, handsome,_ " she smiles up at her date, then winks.

"You're welcome," Julian answers back, moving around the table to get at his own seat.

'Remember to order within our budget.'

_Yes, I know. I won't break the bank, snowflake._

Frost orders the surf-and-turf for two with a white wine, which Julian readily agrees to. After the waiter walks off with their order, the blonde turns to his date.

"I'm a bit excited," he confesses, then quickly adds, "Not that I don't enjoy Caitlin's company, because I do!" he clears his throat as he leans closer. "I never thought I'd be able to take you both out the other way 'round."

" _Do you stand in front of the mirror practicing those lines, you womanizer?_ " Frost teases, leaning in as well. " _There's more to me than what I can do to you in bed._ "

'Not in public! Slow your roll, Frost!'

Julian's entire face is bright red as he nods it and leans back.

_Someone needs to protect this precious creature. I vote us._

'Yes! Er-I mean, fine. Whatever. Jus-Pl-' Caitlin groans. 'Don't embarrass us, okay?'

_Have faith, Cait. I have everything under control._

'That worries me more. Not less.'

_Ouch._

" _I'm sorry_ ," Frost says. " _That was a little...forward. I think._ "

"Quite alright," the blonde returns, though his face remains redder than it should be.

_Yes you are_.

" _Tell me, Julian_ ," Frost continues, interlacing her fingers so she can rest her head on them, her elbows planted lightly on the table. " _What would it take to keep you in America...Forever?_ "

'FROST! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'

_Getting the important questions out of the way._

"Forever is a long time," Julian answers. "I don't think that I could remain out of the UK indefinitely."

Frost hums her understanding, but the Brit wasn't finished.

"Though, I'd like to take the both of you there someday...If I can."

" _Oh?_ " Both women's attention is captivated at the thought. " _Does your family know the queen? I'd love to try on her crown._ "

Caitlin groans. 'Really?'

Julian chuckles at the request.

"Afraid not," he tells them. "We're not that important to her Majesty the Queen. I do, however, have a few knights in my family tree."

" _I thought I sensed some 'princely' behavior,_ " Frost winks.

　

* * *

　

They're mid-way through their meal when Caitlin's phone goes off.

The Flash is in trouble. He's hurt and in need of medical attention.

"Go," Julian tells them. "I'll handle things here then meet you there."

" _This is not what I had planned_ ," Frost complains as she reaches into her purse for the necklace. Her fingers are just beginning to wrap around the object when Julian surprises her by getting up, rounding the table, and planting a tender kiss to her cheek.

"That's to...hold you off till next...time?" the blonde's confidence deflates as he anxiously waits for either woman's response.

" _I love you_ ," Frost confesses, completely forgetting the speedster emergency.

Julian is clearly surprised by the words; his eyes widen as his smile gets toothier and his cheeks change to a deeper shade of red.

"I suppose once we get Caitlin on board, we'll be the perfect trio," he comments nervously.

The necklace comes on and Caitlin takes Julian's hand in hers.

"Thank you, Julian," she says. She gives the hand a quick squeeze before rushing out of the restaurant to head to S.T.A.R. Labs.

　

On the (speeding) drive over, Frost starts on her other personality.

_Well?_

'Well, what?'

_Don't play dumb, Cait. You're a genius. You know what I mean._

'What do you want me to say? That I'm in love?'

_That would be nice, yes._

' _Well_ , I'm not! At least...not yet...'

_Are you still holding a candle for fireboy?_

'Ronnie is dead.'

_Then what's your problem?_

'I'm just-I'm not...Not ready.'

_Ready for what?_

'For _that_ word.'

_Love?_

'Now who's playing dumb?'

_I know you feel what I feel when we see him._

'We might share the same body, but we're still different people. I _do_ have feelings for Julian. I won't deny that. But I-I....I'm not ready to be _in love._ Not yet. Give me time.'

_Very well_. Frost relents. _But you won't stop me from telling him, right?_

'Of course not. You're allowed to love whomever you want.'

_Good. Otherwise, this was going to be super awkward for you._

'I think you're trying to be nice, so I'll let your sarcasm go.'

_To wit, my wit, doth it lack so?_

'We're here.' Caitlin parks the car. 'Now hush.'

_Yes, master._

　

* * *

 

H.R. chokes on whatever he's drinking when Caitlin walks into the Cortex. He wheezes in air, drumsticks pointing towards the woman as she walks passed, then he turns wide eyes to the word around him, as if expecting someone to explain what he just saw.

"Caitlin!" Cisco is relieved to see his friend. "Thank g-ah- What are you wearing?" he points to the woman's outfit, eyebrows rising in surprise at the less-than conservative look the scientist usually wore.

_Sorry, Cait. I guess I should have brought an emergency change..._

"I was on a date," Caitlin admits, moving passed one friend to get at the other. "Now, tell me what happened."

Cisco recounts Barry's latest fight against a plant-based Meta. There's a large, poisonous thorn imbedded in the hero's arm from the Meta's attack which has caused the speedster to go unconscious.

Caitlin removes the thorn and formulates an antidote from it. After Barry is on the mend, she excuses herself to go home and change.

H.R. sputters anew when she passes him, but she ignores him for a second time as she picks up speed, almost tripping on Frost's killer heels.

　

* * * * * *

 

It takes two days, but Team Flash eventually capture Plant Man, or Botanical Boy, if you prefer H.R.'s suggestion.

Caitlin can't help but blush at Frost's inner monologue whenever Julian is around. The blonde, for his part, doesn't make any moves when they're around the others. He instinctually tries to keep up an air of professionalism which Caitlin appreciates.

Because if he was making half as many lovey-dovey remarks as Frost was, she might have officially lost her mind.

　

* * * * * *

　

The night after Plant Man is safely tucked away, Julian goes home with Caitlin & Frost.

"It was very clever of you to suggest sending an electrical current through the vines to get at the Meta," Caitlin comments after they've entered the living room.

"It was you who found the stabilizing agent that allowed Mr. Green to control his powers," Julian counters the compliment with one of his own. He shakes his head with a smile as he adds, "I can't believe the man's legitimate last name was Mr. Green. Perhaps we should have named him that?"

_What would be the fun in that? Both names would be the same. Bo~ring!_

"That would be kind of boring, don't you think?" Caitlin returns.

"True," the blonde allows. "And I get the feeling Cisco wouldn't appreciate people messing with his nicknames."

_Though this last one lacked luster._

"He can be...particular about them," Caitlin agrees. "But, I don't think he would have had a problem with a better suggestion for this one."

"Maybe he's just tired," Julian shrugs.

_I'm certainly tired of this conversation. Cait, do you mind?_

"Frost wants to say hi," Caitlin explains as she reaches for her necklace.

"Are you alright with that?" Julian asks, sounding worried.

"Of course," the brunette smiles. "She's a part of me. Don't worry. I'll still be here."

"Right. Right," the blonde taps a fist to his forehead. "I can't believe it's taking me so long to get that through my thick skull."

Caitlin pauses, her hands surrounding the clasp.

_What's with the hesitation, Cait? Something wrong?_

"I want you to know something, Julian," Caitlin says, bringing the man's full attention to herself as she lowers her arms again. "Frost doesn't control me and I don't control her. We are one and the same, and yet separate. I will never force her to do anything she doesn't want to and she will never do anything to force me."

"But if...if she and I...If we were to be together," Julian visibly struggles as well as a hand runs though his hair. "If you decide you don't like me anymore but she still does, will you still be alright with that?"

Caitlin smiles at the man for his kind heart.

_Honestly, how can you not love him? Can I pick 'em or what?_

"Of course," Caitlin assures the now scared looking blonde. "Julian, you don't have to worry about anything. You can just be yourself. So far, you've been nothing short of amazing."

"I don't rightly feel amazing," the Brit comments lowly.

_Now look what you did! You broke his confidence!_

Caitlin understands the excitement the other woman has for her first crush. Your first love is....it's amazing and occasionally overwhelming. It can drown you in emotions so deep you can hardly breathe, nor do you want to.

Looking into Julian's eyes, she also sees fear and reluctance. She doesn't want to play ring leader, with her body literally in the middle of it, but she feels she has to.

For all of their sakes.

"I understand," Caitlin speaks up again. She takes Julian by the hand as she continues. "This is new. I was _so_ scared when I first met Frost. When I first hear that wispy voice in my head...I thought I was going insane." She looks to their hands, not wanting to look the blonde in the eye as she continues. "Then Frost tried to take over. We fought. I fought her and she fought me right back. I never told anyone, thinking they'd lock me away if they knew."

_Oh...snowflake..._

"I went to my mother," Caitlin powers on. She's convinced that Julian should know everything before things went too far. Although, where Frost was concerned, maybe it already has. "I tried to find a cure. Tried to have my powers taken away, but it didn't work. As much as I fought it, Frost was there-here to stay."

_But we're happy now._

...

_Right?_

'Yes.'

Caitlin takes a breath to steady her nerves.

"The day I accepted Frost, it felt..." she pauses, trying to find the right words to convey her feelings. "It just felt right. It was as though a piece of me was missing and it finally fit into place. I was...I am complete."

Caitlin looks up into Julian's eyes. There's no judgement, no fear. Only tenderness and a willingness to understand. It melts her heart to see it.

"No matter what happens between you and Frost, or you and me, or maybe none of us," Caitlin smiles brightly at the blonde. "You won't be forcing anything on anyone. Okay?"

Julian nods slowly and Caitlin lets his hand go to reach for the necklace again.

A hand on her arm stops her.

"May I kiss you before you go?" Julian asks quietly.

"I'll still be here," the brunette tries to re-explain.

"I know," the blonde assures her. "But you won't be at the same time....Please?"

Caitlin nods, her hands falling to Julian's chest as he leans in towards her.

His lips merely press against hers at first, then Caitlin tilts her head to the side and opens her mouth to deepen it.

_I'd say 'get a room' but I'd just follow you there._

'You can be really annoying, you know that?'

_Says the woman stealing_ my _kiss._

'Our kiss.'

_Does that mean you're on Team Julian?_ Frost asks with excitement.

Caitlin shivers as Julian's hands grip her upper arms to pull her in closer.

'Maybe.'

　

Frost gives the two a few minutes of exploration before demanding 'her turn'.

Caitlin can't help but laugh at the other woman's petulance and pushes Julian away to catch her breath.

"Did I do something wrong?" the Brit worries as he watches the brunette gasp slightly for air.

"No, not at all," Caitlin assures him, patting him on the arm where her hands had moved. "Frost is just being impatient."

"Oh, well," Julian's face flushes redder. "I had promised her, hadn't I?"

_YES! Yes, he did._

"Yes," Caitlin repeats, but with a fraction of the enthusiasm. She quickly reaches up to for the necklace.

Once it's removed, Frost wastes no time tossing it onto the coffee table and pushing Julian onto the couch.

" _Hello, handsome,_ " she coos, straddling his lap. " _Miss me?_ "

　

* * * * * *

　

The women wake to an empty bed and frown. They shower and dress for the day before shuffling into the kitchen to make breakfast. Caitlin picks up the necklace from off the coffee table, then turns on the TV before reaching up to put it on.

The news comes to life on the screen and a woman with a microphone held in front of herself begins to speak, "This is Nadir Amaya bringing you live coverage from outside the Central City Police Department where an unknown number of gunmen have taken over the precinct and are currently holding the entire department hostage."

Caitlin freezes, her hands holding the clasp of her necklace loosely as she stares at the screen.

"No one has seen any signs of The Flash yet but those in the department, who were not trapped in the building, are working on opening up communication with the hostage takers..."

The rest of the reporter's words are drowned out as Frost takes over. She lowers the necklace to her side and purposely strides back into the bedroom for a change.

　

* * *

 

Julian huddles along side Barry and the other members of the CCPD in Captain Singh's office.

The criminals had taken them by surprise, pointing weapons and making demands before anyone knew they were a threat. It was impossible for Barry to get away and change into The Flash, thereby leaving them to depend on regular police work to save the day.

Captain Singh himself was taken shortly after all the hostages were huddled into his office. They were after the drugs; all of them. Their motive was obvious, because they said as much, but they were wearing masks so the chance of getting out of there alive was still high.

Assuming the criminals weren't psychotic or hot headed, of course.

"Hey," Barry nudges his friend. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah," Julian tries to assure him. He wished he had his gun. It was still in his weapons locker in the lab. Maybe if he had it during the initial breach, they wouldn't be trapped. He turns to the brunette sitting beside him. "You?"

"Feeling powerless," Barry admits, frustration clear in his voice even though it was a whisper.

"Keep you head, mate," Julian tells him. "We'll get out of this yet."

"I'm just glad Joe was out when this all came down," Barry sighs at the end.

The door to the office slams open and one of the gunmen looks over the hostages.

"Which one of you is Barry Allen?" the man barks.

"Me," Barry rises to his feet. "I'm Barry Allen."

"Your father-in-law cut a deal to get you released," the hostage taker remarks. "Ain't you a lucky lady."

Barry looks down to Julian to give him a reassuring nod before following the gunman out of the room.

The reason for Joe to get Barry out of the crossfire was obvious to those who knew about his alter-ego; everyone else would just assume it was a man worried about the man who loved his daughter.

Julian relaxes a little more knowing The Flash would soon make an appearance.

　

* * *

　

Frost gets out of Caitlin's car and walks over to Joe who was standing in a huddle with men and equipment.

"We've got a man coming out!" the detective shouts out, looking around to make sure he was heard. He catches sight of Frost while he does so and his eyes widen.

Frost walks straight up to Joe, uncaring for the officers who try to stop her.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asks lowly, raising a hand to the other officers so they'll stand down.

" _People are in danger and I'm here to help_ ," Frost explains simply, then moves to pass the detective.

"You can't go in there!" Joe scolds the woman, his arm reaching out to her but not touching.

" _Relax, detective,_ " Frost smiles. " _I'm not a cold-hearted monster. I'm a friend._ "

"I appreciate that, but we don't need it," Joe tries, but the Meta merely laughs at him.

" _I'm sure your precious speedster will arrive soon to save the day_ ," she remarks. " _But,_ " she raises a finger. " _I'm here now. So_ ," she shrugs as she continues on, hips swaying as she walks right up to the front door.

'We should have gone through the back! What are you thinking?!'

_Dramatic entrances are_ so _much better, snowflake._

'We don't even know how many people are in there! Or if they have powers! Or...Anything! You're going to just march us in there?!'

_Julian is in there_. Frost freezes the door, then kicks it into a million pieces. _I'm not waiting for anyone else to save him._

She walks through her made entrance and leaves the world watching on behind her.

There are two men downstairs, holding simple handguns that they point at the Meta as they shout at her to surrender.

" _That's not the right word,_ " Frost corrects as she lifts her palms up to the height of her head. " _The word you're looking for...is **freeze**_."

Ice shoots out from Frost's palms, encasing the enemy's hands in ice around their weapons. They scream in pain from the intense cold, slamming their iced hands against walls then the floor as they desperately try to free themselves.

" _Don't mind me,_ " Frost says as she walks passed them to the elevator. " _I'll let myself up._ "

　

* * *

　

Barry stands in between two armed men as they wait for the elevator to rise. He's anxious to get away, to get back to S.T.A.R. Labs so he can change into The Flash and save everyone before something goes wrong or someone gets hurt.

The elevator 'ding!'s and the doors open.

Both captors and captive are equally surprised to see Killer Frost stranding inside the metal box, smiling at them with blue lips as a white mist spreads out across the floor.

" _Hello,_ " Frost greets.

Before the gunmen can raise their weapons, Frost throws them back with a blast of frigid air. She ices their lost weapons as she steps out of the elevator.

" _Run along now,_ " the Meta orders Barry with a wink. " _I'm expecting someone._ "

Barry dashes into the elevator and slams the lobby button. It feels like the slowest ride in his life.

_You sure I can't just ice them all?_

'We're not killers.'

_They won't die.....Might lose a toe or two...Maybe a finger._

'No. Only blast them when it's absolutely necessary.'

Frost sighs as the two men she knocked over get back up again.

" _Do me a favor and stay down,_ " she orders, but they charge her instead.

Lifting her hands again, Frost blasts them back again. She uses a little more strength on the second blow, therefor making the men hit the wall harder. It knocks them out, freeing the Meta-Human to continue on to her next target.

A gunshot shatters the glass beside Frost and she ducks down as her eyes follow the trajectory to the source.

There's a man standing outside an office door. He continues to shoot at Frost even as she crouches low and moves behind the detectives' desks. Pushing a desk over, the Meta uses her powers to harden wood, strengthening it against the onslaught of bullets.

The gun clicks empty, then Frost swings up to throw icicles at her attacker.

The man goes down after the first throw, the icicle finding a new home in his gun shoulder.

'Nice shot.'

_Thanks._

Two more men come barreling down the stairs, a large duffle bag in each hand. They drop the bags to raise their larger semi-automatic guns at the intruder.

_Not fair!_

Frost ducks back down behind the desk as the two men open fire. At least two dozen bullets tear into the frozen wood before a burst of electrified air has them stopping in an instant.

Recognizing Barry's powers anywhere, Frost lifts her head from her hiding place to watch The Flash finish taking down the gunmen.

Thinking victory at hand, Frost strides over to the office where the single gunman was still bleeding outside of.

" _Sorry, not sorry_ ," she shrugs, pushing him away with her foot to get at the door.

Inside, there's an eighth man with a gun pointed at Julian's head.

'Careful now, Frost.' Caitlin says calmly as she feels anger rise up in the other woman as their heartrate switches to double time. 'Calm head. We don't want Julian to get hurt.'

_I'm cool as a cucumber...and going to kill that man on the spot if he hurts Julian._

"Are my men dead?" the eighth man growls. He tightens the hold of his arm around Julian's throat where he was holding him in front of himself, the barrel of his gun pressed directly against the side of the blonde's head.

" _No_ ," Frost answers coolly. " _Not yet._ "

"Who are you?" the man demands.

Julian stares directly at Frost, his eyes focused and without fear and she smiles at him in silent assurance.

" _I haven't worked out a good name yet_ ," Frost says with a touch of petulance just because she felt like it. " _But you can call me Frost._ "

"You're going to make a clear path for me to leave, Frost," the gunman orders. He jerks his weapon into Julian's temple as he threatens, "Or this man dies!"

" _You must not care much about your own life, mister_ ," Frost returns, tone cold and less airy than usual. " _Because if that man has so much as a scratch on his body, I will turn you into a human statue and shatter you into teeny tiny, insignificant pieces._ "

The gunman is visibly shaken by the ice in the woman's words, but he powers through it as he responds, "He won't get hurt as long as you get me out of here!"

" _Come on, then,_ " Frost crooks her finger as she steps back towards the door. " _Let's blow this popsicle stand._ "

The Flash has cleared the building of the other seven gunmen by now and tenses outside the door for the final one to leave the room with Julian. He glances nervously at Frost as she passes him. The female Meta pays him no mind, pretending he isn't there while she focuses on her enemy.

Frost puts her hands behind her back and lets out a mist of cold air into the room as the final gunman walks out.

"Hey," he growls. "What is this?"

Barry uses the distraction to jump the man with his powers, pulling the gun away from Julian's head and dragging the dangerous man away from his friend.

With one punch, the final enemy is downed. Barry turns back to Frost as she rushes to Julian and wraps him up in her arms.

" _I was so worried,_ " Frost says as she holds the blonde tight. Pulling away she looks the man over. " _Are you alright? Did they hurt you? If they did, I swear-_ "

'FROST!'

"I'm alright!" Julian assures her. "Chipper even, thanks to you."

"Killer Frost?" The Flash asks, confused over what he was seeing.

'Oh great. I guess that takes the decision of when we tell the others out of our hands.'

_We've got some 'splainin' to do._

"I think the two of you should talk later, perhaps?" Julian suggests, nervously glancing behind himself to the other hostages.

_Right! I forgot there were other people in there._

Frost plants a kiss on Julian's head, right where the gun was held, then turns to the speedster. " _Care to give a girl a lift?_ "

The Flash picks up Frost and runs her out of the building...The rest of the CCPD come rushing in shortly after that.

　

* * *

　

After the chaos at the CCPD is over, Team Flash gathers in S.T.A.R. Labs to talk about what Barry and Joe witnessed. Caitlin is back in charge again, the necklace shining brighty against the sweater she put over Frost's initial sleeveless leather top.

It takes some timid and, at times, over-complicated explanation, but eventually Caitlin gets it all out there for her friends to take it in.

"Wait. No. So- Hold on," Cisco raises a hand as he gathers his thoughts. "Killer Frost and Caitlin had been brain besties for a while now but it's the Queen's Guard who gets to know first?"

"Don't mock those men," Julian instantly says, his shoulders straightening.

"Oh Britannia can wait, dude," Cisco waves off the man's patriotism as he turns to Caitlin. "Seriously? After everything we've been through, you decide to let out a ginormous secret like that to the boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Caitlin answers quietly. Her face feels incredibly hot for it and she avoids eye contact with Julian in case it should hurt his feelings.

_You can be so up-tight sometimes._

"It looked like more than friendship to me," Barry remarks quietly, arms crossed over his chest as he looks at his friend with concern.

_It was, you dope! It was just ME and NOT Caitlin!_

Caitlin sighs as she reaches up to touch the necklace.

"Julian is in a relationship with....us," she confesses, then pulls the necklace off when she can't handle the stares any longer.

_I got this, snowflake. Just sit back and let me work on them._

" _You know, for people who call themselves 'Caitlin's friends' you're far from supportive of her,_ " Frost cocks a hip to place a hand on as she looks the startled group over. Laying eyes on Julian, she winks at the blonde before looking the others over again. " _Since she decided to give me a chance, things have gone pretty well for her. You'd_ think _that this team would be more helpful and less 'what is your relationship status'. At least, that's what_ I _always thought 'friendship' was about._ "

"Do you even have friends?" Cisco grumbles to the woman.

" _Currently?_ " Frost muses aloud, then smiles. " _Two. But one is...more than a friend._ "

"So, wait, you are dating Julian?" Joe tries to understand.

" _We're_ both _dating Julian,_ " Frost answers, then expounds. " _Caitlin and I, that is. Naturally, Julian has a say in it as well._ "

"And you're okay with this?" Barry asks the blonde.

"I'm a little less okay with having my personal affairs aired out in front of you all," Julian answers honestly with a swift tug on his vest. He looks over to Frost then walks over to stand beside her. "I understand your disinclination towards it, but I also don't give a toss."

Frost inwardly shivers at Julian's strong front and has to resist claiming that beautiful mouth with her own.

_Oh, how I love this man._

"I think the main thing to know is whether or not Caitlin is in control of her own body," Iris speaks up.

"Yes," H.R. agrees with a raising of a drum stick. "But if there are, in fact, two personalities functioning at once, then would it not also stand to reason that Frost would need her own reign on the host body?"

"Caitlin had it first," Cisco points out.

"But they both have it now," the idea man sends back. "They are now two separate entities in one. Not unlike conjoined twins, but you can't see the other half."

"Like a coin in your palm," Joe tries. "You can't see both sides at once."

"Unless you had a mirror," Barry counters.

"But even then you'd be focused on either the reflection or the thing in your hand, unless," H.R. spins a stick. "You made up a series of mirrors that could cause multiple reflections, so you'd see a reflection of a reflected, reflection."

" _You nerds are purposely not making any sense. Let us make things clearer for you,_ " Frost says with a roll of her eyes.

_You up for this, Cait?_

'Would it matter if I said _no_?'

_A little...But you'd still have to do it. Sorry, hon._

Caitlin sighs. 'I know.'

Julian watches as the merged version of the two ladies appear before the group.

"It's easier to take turns being in the driver's seat," Caitlin speaks.

" _Going back and forth so quickly causes mental strain_ ," Frost adds.

"That leads to severe migraines as well as the possibility for something worse," Caitlin says.

" _Bad somethings, in case you were wondering. Like an andervision,_ " Frost explains.

"Aneurysm," Caitlin corrects. "But, yes. It's too much for the mind to go back and forth so much. It needs time to transition and remain as one person for periods of time."

"But you are both conscious and aware of each other at the same time," Joe clarifies.

"Correct," they chime with a smile.

"My head hurts," the detective says. He moves both hands to either side of his temple to massage it.

The necklace comes back on and Caitlin nervously awaits what her friends are going to say.

"Caitlin, I..." Barry uncrosses his arms so a hand can rub at the back of his neck. "I don't know what to say, except...I'm sorry."

_Sorry?! That's it. I don't like Barry._

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Barry," Caitlin shakes her head at her friend. "Frost is a part of me now. A part I...I wouldn't want to give up. Not anymore."

_Awe! Snowflake, I'm touched!_

"She's still a Meta running rampant through your consciousness," Cisco grumbles unhappily.

_I don't like Cisco either._

"I know this is a lot to take in," Caitlin admits. "This is why I didn't tell you about it sooner. I wanted to...figure out a way to break it to you."

"When?" Cisco presses. "On Frost's wedding day to Julian?"

_Hey!_

"Cisco, don't be like that," Caitlin pleads. "Frost is every bit a part of me as my hair, or my arms, or even my heart. We are the same, and yet we're not."

"Sounds like you really care about her," Iris comments softly.

"Not caring about her is like...Hating yourself," Caitlin tells them. "We're always there for each other. It's strange, but since when has any part of our lives been normal?"

"You've got us there," Barry nods.

_With uneasiness still in the room, Caitlin decides to go on a more placating route._

"If you're still scared of Frost, don't worry," she assures them. "As long as I'm wearing the power dampening necklace, it will definitely be me. Frost can't come out when it's on."

_Much to my chagrin...But if it helps your friends 'cope' then I'm okay with it._

'Thank you.'

_Of course, snowflake._

"Right, well," Julian clears his throat as he reaches for and takes Caitlin's hand. "I think that's quite enough for one day. I, for one, and quite tuckered out after that ordeal in the precinct." Pulling Caitlin & Frost along, he starts for the door. "I think a night off will do us wonders. See you all in the morning then."

They leave the room at that and the still processing teammates behind.

　

* * *

　

Outside S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin pulls on Julian's hand to get him to stop and look at her.

"Thank you," she say openly, her face hurting with her smile. "You are...so sweet and caring. We're lucky to have you."

"I want you to know that I don't expect anything from either of you," Julian tells them. "We're still learning about each other." He smiles. "You did save my life though, and that puts me in a rather odd predicament."

"Oh?" the women ask.

"Yes," Julian smiles brightly. "Whom do I thank first? And how do I show my appreciation?"

_Yes! Finally. Someone ASKING for my suggestions._

The visuals that Frost share with Caitlin have the brunette's face heating up well over normal standards. She puts a hand to her face and revels in the short-lived cool feeling as she tries to taper down the images.

'You're killing me, Frost!'

_I didn't even get to the best bits yet, honey. But, you're right. Let's get him home first._

"Shall I drop you ladies off somewhere?" Julian offers, his own cheeks heating up with his somewhat rash statement.

"Take us home?" Caitlin asks. Then adds at the man's nod. "And stay with us?"

Julian's second nod is accompanied by a near-manic smile as he leads the women to his car to drive them to Caitlin's house.

_He's so adorable!_

'I'm very well aware of his physical attractiveness.'

_So it's his personality that you don't like?_

'No. He's a sweetheart.'

_Then why the reluctance to go all in? You can't possibly be holding back because you're afraid of having your heart broken again._

'You're heart has never _been_ broken before, remember?'

_Yes, but I know about it through you!_

'Knowing and experiencing aren't the same thing!'

_Okay! Okay! I get it. But, Caitlin, be serious. This won't work out if you don't put at least a part of your heart on the line._

'It....' Caitlin sighs inwardly. 'A part of it already is. Unavoidable...after everything we've already done.'

_But you won't say you're in love._

'Not yet.'

_Fine. I'll take it. It's not like I have a choice, after all._

'You planning on becoming a matchmaker, Frost?' Caitlin is amused at the idea, her imagination picturing the other woman in a leather tutu and ice wings.

_Ha. Ha. Adorable. But...Yes....I think a little 'getting together' between you and our boy is in order._

'Frost-'

_What were you feeling when we saw that TV broadcast? When we saw that filth touching our man?_

...

_Don't so silent on me, Caitlin! I'm leveling with you! What did you feel?_

'Fear.'

_Of? Why were you afraid?_

'Julian is still my friend! Of course I'd be afraid of him being hurt! Of...Of Barry revealing himself to others! It-Things could have gone much worse!'

_Okay, okay._ Frost relents. _Don't worry, Cait, we'll take it slow. Well,_ Frost chuckles. _Relatively slow, and only concerning your feelings._

They both look over to Julian as the man focuses on driving through traffic.

_Tonight, I think I'll show our man what my version of 'appreciation' looks like._

 

_* * *  * * *_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the feel of coming away a bit. My mind is ridiculously frustrating. I can't explain half of the things it spits out. Hopefully, this wasn't too terrible...
> 
> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
